I'm Here With You
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Pria tinggi dengan gigi taring itu adalah sosok yang sangat berharga untuk sang gadis. Lantas Wonwoo hanya ingin selalu berada di sisinya. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Kopral." / "Kau harus selalu ada di sisiku, Jeon Wonwoo." [ meanie - gyuhao/gs!wonhao ] [ seventeen ]


**I'M HERE WITH YOU**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Meanie/Slight!GyuHao]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Seventeen (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **WARN! GS, OOC, TYPO, WarAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

 **DIA** selalu berada ditempat yang nyaman. Sederhana dengan kedua orangtua yang sangat menyayanginya. Tinggal jauh dari kota dengan beribu-ribu kasih sayang membuat Wonwoo tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang baik hati dan murah senyum.

Dia masih berumur 10 tahun. Masih sangat lugu dan polos dengan wajah yang selalu berseri-seri. Gigi putih rapih terlihat jelas ketika ia tertawa. Rambut coklat gelap panjang tergerai halus dan disisir rapi oleh sang ibu. Wonwoo tak pernah merasa sedih ataupun takut. Selama ada ayah dan ibu yang melindungi, ia merasa aman.

Itu yang ada dipikiran bocah kecil cantik dengan pikiran lugu. Sampai suatu bencana menimpa keluarga kecil mereka. Rampok membunuh serta membantai habis kedua orangtuanya, membuat anak kecil itu terkejut dan tak percaya. Banyak cairan pekat amis berceceran dilantai rumah. Dimana suasana menyenangkan yang selalu ia rasakan?

Tubuhnya lemas. Tak berdaya menatap wajah sang ayah dan ibu menahan sakit ketika malaikat maut datang menjemput. Dirinya lantas dipukul oleh para rampok. Mata kelam itu terlihat sayu, mungkin ia akan menyusul kedua orangtuanya ke surga. Melihat awan putih seperti kapas menjuntai indah diatas langit.

Pikiran kalut itu berubah. Sosok prajurit datang dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Seorang pria tampan berpakaian militer mengalahkan rampok yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Lelaki itu kemudian menggendong tubuh ringkih Wonwoo untuk dibawa keluar dari rumah berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" lantas sang prajurit bertanya pada anak yang terlihat terkejut.

Anak perempuan itu hanya diam mematung. Bibirnya bergetar, kembali membayangkan bagaimana benda runcing menusuk dada sang ayah, lalu menyayat leher sang ibu. Ia kembali terisak, kristal bening membasahi mata indahnya. Jeon Wonwoo menangis didekapan sang prajurit. "A-ayah.. I-ibu.."

Hujan membasahi tubuh keduanya. Sang prajurit melindungi tubuh Wonwoo dari rintikan air. "Jangan takut, ada Aku disini."

.

.

.

.

Kini gadis manis itu telah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik dan tangguh. Dimana ia mengikuti jejak sang prajurit untuk masuk kedalam sebuah pasukan. Umurnya masih 18 tahun, namun bakat serta kekuatannya tak perlu diragukan.

Wajahnya tak pernah menunjukkan senyum ceria seperti masa kecil. Bibir ranum selalu ditekuk kebawah. Mata tajam itu seakan menyayat siapapun yang berani menantangnya. Kini ia berani, tak takut akan segala hal.

Mata legam itu menatap sosok kopral berdiri tegap. Tubuh kekar dengan bahu lebar siap memerintah para prajurit. Wonwoo hanyalah trainee pasukan, ia ingin hebat dan menjadi seperti sosok kopral itu. Berdiri dibawah sinar mentari. Dihormati dan disegani semua orang, dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dulu. Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan gigi bertaring.

"Wonwoo, ayo kita kembali latihan." ucap seorang gadis berwajah gembul. Boo Seungkwan.

Jeon Wonwoo tersentak, namun kembali menampakkan wajah dingin serta serius, "Baiklah."

Kedua gadis itu berjalan, namun mata Wonwoo tak lepas dari sosok kopral yang sangat ia kagumi. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Kopral Kim Mingyu. Berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan sangat gagah. Ia mempesona.

Namun, apa Mingyu masih mengingatnya? Mengingat sosok gadis kecil yang dulu ia selamatkan dari para rampok. Masihkah?

.

.

.

.

Masa pelatihan telah selesai. Wonwoo senang, dirinya ternyata masuk kedalam deretan pasukan kopral Mingyu. Mata tajam menatap beberapa orang yang juga terpilih masuk sebagai pasukan. Kini, dirinya bisa selalu dekat dengan sang kopral. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, tak ada yang menyadari jika ia melengkungkan bibir.

"Katanya mereka akan segera menikah setelah perang nanti."

Ucapan itu terdengar ditelinga Jeon Wonwoo. Awalnya ia tak terlalu peduli, namun ketika perkataan itu kembali berucap, "Kopral Mingyu akan menikah dengan anggota pasukannya, Xu Minghao."

Berdebar. Sakit. Seperti ada pisau runcing menyayat hati. Baru saja gadis berwajah dingin itu senang, namun kabar lain membuatnya sedih. Sang kopral tercinta akan menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Aku rasa mereka cocok. Kopral Mingyu dan Minghao memang serasi."

Air mata sedikit melekat dipipi mulus Wonwoo. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum hambar. Pikirannya kalut, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

' _Minghao eonnie memang cantik dan murah senyum. Sangat serasi dengan kopral Mingyu. Lagipula kopral juga tak mengingatku_.' batin Wonwoo.

Kakinya berlari menuju ujung markas. Mendudukkan diri diatas tanah tandus nan kering. Ia menangis sendirian disana. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan luka ditangan maupun kaki. Semua bisa disembuhkan dengan obat merah yang selalu Seungkwan berikan.

Namun kini hatinya sakit. Tak bisa diobati dengan obat pemberian Seungkwan. Nyeri sekaligus sesak. Wonwoo hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah. Ia berharap bisa bertukar posisi dengan masuk kedalam pasukan komandan Choi Seungcheol. Hei, lagipula umurnya masih 18 tahun. Sangat jauh untuk bisa bersanding dengan sang kopral muda yang sudah berumur 37 tahun.

Hanya terik panas matahari serta pancaran cahaya yang menemani gadis itu menangis. Dalam diam, ia menitikan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Hari perang pun tiba. Wonwoo sudah bersiap diatas kuda dengan berbagai alat. Menatap punggung kokoh sang kopral yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Bagaimana ia juga menatap sang tunangan kopral yang sedang tersenyum. "Semuanya! Semangat! Kita pasti bisa menang!"

Wanita berumur 32 itu berteriak menyemangati. Minghao selalu terlihat manis dan ceria. Pantas kopral jatuh cinta lalu ingin meminangnya sebagai istri. Pikiran Wonwoo sedikit tidak fokus.

Suara pistol menggema diseluruh penjuru. Menandakan perang akan dimulai. Seluruh prajurit mengangkat pedang, lalu bergerak cepat dengan kuda mereka. Wonwoo menatap dingin semua musuh. Ia berada dalam pasukan kopral Mingyu. Membuat gadis berumur 18 tahun merasa canggung.

Musuh pertama telah dibunuh oleh Minghao. Wanita itu sangat cekatan dan lincah. Membuat sesiapapun yang melihatnya takjub bukan main. Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu, lelaki tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum. Dan tentu saja senyuman itu untuk Minghao.

Wonwoo berusaha cuek. Ia menebas semua musuh tiada ampun. Pedang panjang mengacung keatas langit. Menandakan seorang Jeon Wonwoo akan menyerang. Katakanlah gadis berwajah dingin itu adalah prajurit terbaik ketika masa pelatihan. Kekuatannya setara dengan seratus prajurit. Ia adalah prajurit kebanggaan wanita.

Mata hitam tak beralih pandang. Tak lagi menatap sosok kopral yang mungkin akan terpana melihat aksi heroiknya saat ini. Yang ingin Wonwoo lepaskan adalah perasaan sakit melalui pedang. Menghantam sesiapapun yang akan menyerang. Membuang perasaan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Musuh semakin banyak! Sebaiknya kita berpencar!" teriak Lee Seokmin. Lelaki berhidung bangir menembakkan peluru. Menandakan akan membelah para musuh.

"Pasukan! Serang! Aku akan maju kedepan sendiri!" teriak kopral Mingyu.

Prajurit dibagi menjadi dua. Wonwoo merasa sangsi. Mengkhawatirkan keselamatan orang yang ia cintai. Ia kembali menatap Minghao, wanita itu tersenyum manis menatap sang kopral. "Hati-hati kopral!"

Ucapan itu begitu menyayat hati. Lantas Wonwoo ingin menutup pendengarannya untuk saat ini. Fokusnya sekarang hanya pada musuh dan pedang. Ia harus bisa memenangkan perang dingin ini. Gadis itu tak ingin mengecewakan sang kopral.

Para mayat sudah memenuhi tanah. Berdarah serta wajah hancur lebur tak berbentuk. Sungguh kejam dunia ini. "Sebaiknya pasukan segera dibagi menjadi dua. Sebelah kiri ikut Aku!" teriak Minghao.

Wonwoo segera memisahkan diri dari pasukan naungan Minghao. Gadis itu berada disebelah kanan. Ia menambah kecepatan kuda hitam berlari. Menangkis segala serangan brutal dan ledakan bom. Mata hitam itu selalu menghadap depan.

Sampai sebuah ledakan diarah kiri. Membuatnya terkejut, "Pasukan kiri telah mati! Semuanya mati!" teriak Seokmin.

Wonwoo beralih pandang. Ia segera memutar arah, memisahkan diri dari pasukan yang lain. Membuat Seokmin berteriak memanggil namanya. Gadis itu segera mempercepat lari kuda. Lalu menatap mayat pasukan yang beberapa menit lalu masih bersuara. Terutama wanita berdarah Cina itu, Xu Minghao.

Ia mati. Tulangnya patah. Matanya sedikit terbuka, dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Wonwoo menatap sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dari atas pohon. Itu kopral Mingyu. Menatap tanpa ekspresi, menangis dalam diam. Hanya desiran pasir dan hembusan angin yang mengitari mereka bertiga.

Wonwoo menatap sang kopral, dan kopral Mingyu menatap mayat Minghao.

Perang masih belum selesai. Wonwoo segera turun dari atas kuda. Menebas siapapun yang mulai menyerang. Ia menangis, mengamuk. Tak tahan melihat raut wajah kopral Mingyu yang sedih. Sampai sebuah pedang hampir mengenai telinga kirinya, sebuah pedang panjang lain melindungi lalu menangkis serangan.

Kim Mingyu berdiri memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih kecil. Melindunginya dari tusukan pedang. Gadis berwajah emo terkejut. Ia tak asing dengan pelukan ini. Gadis itu sangat dan sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Rengkuhan hangat penuh kasih sayang yang ia rasakan delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan melamun. Kau bisa terluka." ucap Mingyu dengan suara rendah. Hembusan nafas menerpa tengkuk putih Wonwoo.

Detik itu. Jeon Wonwoo kembali merasakan rengkuhan yang sudah lama menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Perang telah usai. Banyak pasukan yang kehilangan nyawa. Wonwoo masih menatap sosok mayat yang telah dibalut kain putih. Menatap bagaimana lelaki tinggi itu terdiam tak berkutik. Kopral Mingyu, yang sangat ia cintai merasa terpukul atas kepergian sang tunangan.

Meski sang kopral tak menunjukkan raut kesedihan, namun wajah ditekuk itu dapat dirasakan oleh Wonwoo.

"Hei, Wonwoo. Ayo kita kembali kebarisan." tepuk Seungkwan.

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Sekali lagi, ia melirik kearah belakang. Menatap punggung kokoh sang kopral yang sudah dua kali menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ia hanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa kulit. Hatinya kalut.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berwajah dingin baru saja selesai latihan. Tak sengaja melewati ruangan sang kopral yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Gadis itu mengintip, ruang gelap yang hanya terpancar oleh sinar rembulan di malam hari. Wonwoo melihat siluet tubuh kokoh nan kekar tengah terduduk lemas diatas lantai.

Lelaki itu menangis dalam gelap. Suara yang membuat hati Wonwoo tersayat-sayat. "M-minghao..."

Hatinya sakit. Suara lelaki itu parau. Sangat terpukul atas kepergian sang tunangan. Wonwoo hanya bisa bersender dibalik pintu kayu. Ikut meneteskan air mata dalam diam. "K-kopral..."

Jeon Wonwoo sangat ingin memberikan pundaknya untuk sandaran bagi sang kopral. Memeluk tubuh kekar itu, memberikan kasih sayang yang sama—seperti yang dilakukan sang kopral ketika ia masih berumur 10 tahun.

Pintu kayu dibuka. Ia perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan gelap. Sang kopral terkejut bukan kepalang. Seorang prajurit lain melihatnya dalam keadaan tak berdaya. "K-kau..."

"Kopral, jangan menangis." lantas Wonwoo berjongkok, menatap wajah tampan sang kopral yang terpancar sinar rembulan.

Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya sesak, ia butuh senderan untuk meluapkan semua emosi. Dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati memberikan pundaknya untuk sang kopral. Lelaki itu menangis dalam gelap. Merengkuh tubuh kurus Wonwoo erat. Menempelkan wajahnya di bahu kiri sang gadis.

Wonwoo mengusap punggung lebar sang kopral. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria dewasa itu. "Aku ada selalu disini, Kopral."

Untuk beberapa jam kedepan, keduanya akan bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu dalam gelap. Wonwoo masih setia mengusap punggung Mingyu. Memberikan kekuatan untuk lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kopral muda.

Mingyu melepas pelukannya. Lalu merengkuh wajah cantik Wonwoo yang terpantul cahaya bulan. Mengusap pipinya lembut, lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu perlahan. Melumatnya sedikit seakan tak ingin melepaskan. Wonwoo terkejut. Ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh sang kopral. Ia sedikit memberontak, namun Mingyu berkata, "Sebentar saja, kumohon."

Gadis itu lemah oleh suara rendah Mingyu. Lelaki itu kembali melumat bibir merah muda Wonwoo. Merasakan kelembutan dan manis secara bersamaan. Wonwoo lalu membalas ciuman dalam sang kopral. Memberikan akses untuk lidah Mingyu yang akan memasuki mulutnya. Dua lidah terpaut mesra dengan suara kecupan-kecupan.

Wonwoo menekan kepala Mingyu agar lebih dalam. Mengabsen semua gigi dengan rapi. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah. Lalu melepaskannya karena kekurangan oksigen. Membiarkan saliva membentang diantara keduanya. Mingyu kembali menatap wajah sang gadis dalam.

"Maaf, Aku sudah—"

"Kopral, biarkan Aku mengisi hatimu." potong Wonwoo.

Mingyu membulatkan mata, "Apa maksud—"

"Tolong biarkan Aku selalu ada disisimu, Kopral. Biarkan Aku mengisi hatimu. Biarkan Aku menggantikan posisi Minghao _eonnie_ dalam jiwamu."

Gadis itu menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia paham jika dirinya egois. Namun perasaan dalam hati tak dapat dikendalikan. "Aku mencintaimu, Kopral. Aku ingin melindungimu, sama seperti saat kau melindungiku dari para rampok."

"Kau tidak bisa menggantikan Minghao dalam hatiku."

Wonwoo tak berani menatap wajah sang kopral. Sudah pasti dirinya tak bisa menggantikan posisi Xu Minghao.

"Kau juga tak bisa melindungiku."

Gadis itu hanya mampu meremas baju prajurit yang ia banggakan. Dirinya merasa sangat rendah.

"Tapi kau bisa mengisi hatiku yang rapuh."

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap wajah sang kopral yang tengah tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengusap lembut pipi sang gadis, "Tolong, isi hatiku."

Rembulan malam menjadi saksi diantara keduanya. Menatap dalam dengan air mata yang berlinang. Angin malam yang menusuk kulit lebih dalam, namun membuat hati sang gadis berpacu lebih cepat. Seperti ada bunga-bunga yang bermekaran diatas kebun.

"Hahaha. Sebut saja aku _pedofil_ karena telah merebut ciuman pertamamu. Maaf." ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo segera memeluk tubuh sang kopral. Menghirup lebih dalam bau maskulin dari badan kekar itu. "Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Kopral."

"Kau harus selalu ada disisiku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Dua insan dengan usia yang terlampau jauh kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Merasakan kenikmatan dan kehangatan di malam yang dingin. Mungkin Wonwoo memang tak bisa menggantikan sosok Minghao dalam hati sang kopral, namun gadis berumur 18 tahun itu bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih dan akan menjadi gadis nomor satu dalam hati Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **APA INI?! /banting hp. Saya tahu ini pasaran dan tidak jelas :'))**

 **Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari AMV RivaMika (Levi x Mikasa) dari fandom Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin yang berjudul A Thousand Years.**

 **Dan juga, kebetulan saya lagi badmood parah dengan tugas kimia yang gak kelar-kelar. Entahlah, pokoknya saya kesel banget /apa hubungannya.**

 **Foto Wonwoo gs dan Minghao gs original milik @doublecraze_edit**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
